Chelsie
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Heres my one-shot for Chelsie (May change) I was shocked with this Im sure many would be, any way rated M for minor blood/gore, some psychotic ideals and a bit paranoid.


Chelsie

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N This is one of my I don't know what pushed me to make, in the beginning I wasn't planning the end that came up, all I know is this would probably be the only one without a happy ending too much…**

**Also this takes place when Chelsie and Belize were full loves so it's a tied in back story of Belize.**

**Belize****: Really you made me in love with a major psychopath…**

**Chelsie: Umm Belize I think you should read the story I think the Author switched our personalities.**

***Smiles sweetly* I wouldn't do that to my two favorite love birds.**

**Chelsie & Belize : That's it I'm out **

**Well finally, any way enjoy ,but I am not feeling safe at the moment with my paranoia.**

_"No Belize, Don't, Please no, Don't…" I yelled screaming at my love. He grabbed the knife and stared at me with blank soulless eyes and started to chase me, I ran up the stairs, but I fell at the platform and right into Belize's arms, he smiled and then stabbed me in the chest I screamed in pain, but all he said was, "shh shh, be quiet think of it this way sweetie, I own your heart and I will be taking it for my own." He said while dotting his cutting line to cut my heart out of my chest._

I suddenly heard small beeping noise I then through up the sheets off the bed landing on the floor. I lifted my legs off the bed and onto the cold hard floor; I slowly slink myself up barely able to use my spine as a support to keep me sitting up. I stand on the ground and slug my way over to the mirror in the bathroom, I looked at myself and noticed something a little odd, I had gold fur all over, but my paws and feet, I then looked closely at the mirror and figured out what looked wrong there was four strands of silver fur that was not where they were supposed to be.

I slug my way back into the room and was looking in the drawer for a pair of my trimming scissors that I use to trim my plants when they grow to long in the Spring time, I found them laying right in front of the drawer, I didn't think much about it, but I went back into the bathroom and started to cut the little extra fur to make sure everything was perfect.

After I clipped the few strands I started hearing screaming like little families that lived on the strands of fur and I just sat there and listened to the destruction I have caused, without meaning to be, but things like this happens when you love someone that has the potential to cause sever damage to anything he touches.

After I listened to all the screams of terror from the fur I smiled and walked over to my bedroom door, I walked out, then I just stopped "Damn it" I said to myself as I opened the door and went back in I walked over to the dresser drawer and I pulled out my wallet and keys.

I jingled the keys around a little and started to lose track of what I was going to do, but then I remembered I have to go meet my boyfriend, so I stop jingling the keys and run out the door locking it and then ran downstairs as fast as I could, I then saw a note on the refrigerator, I walked over to it, but I wasn't watching everything. The moment I stepped on the laminated tile and it was freshly waxed, I slipped and hit my wrist on the ground and my leg was sliding until it landed under the stove.

I quickly got up as fast as I could, without slipping again, and I slowly made my way up to the fridge, once I got there I was looking at the note.

_Hey There sweetie I wanted to surprise you today with a little breakfast, but I decided a little scavenger hunt would be a bit more fun, if you go through it all and not question anything it has you do then your prize will be a magnificent one,_

_Love Belize_

I stood still trying to make sure my feet didn't slide all the time, it was really hard to focus on the note while trying to keep balance. I got too tired of trying to do both focus and keep still that I just grabbed the note and started skating my way out of the kitchen.

Once I got to solid ground I started my focus on the note, I smiled and put the note on the ground, then started to think, _well then smart guy what's my first clue?..._ I looked around there was nothing around I get bored I started to head to my car again, because I realized I still had my keys, I knew the meeting was off with my Belize, but I still had an itching feeling of getting in the car and driving down to the market.

I leave the house I shut and lock the door, I turn to start walking down to my car and I see a note on my car door, I walk up to it and started to read what it said, but before I could I heard Lifty and Shifty do their trademarked snicker I turned around and saw nothing I turned back to read the note and I noticed it was missing.

Lifty and Shifty was running down the street with the note just laughing that they got away with it, I get really bothered by this that I get in my car and start chasing after the two, I get close to them then all of a sudden I start thinking, _might as well have some fun._ So I started to look down at my hand on the steering wheel and I then look up at the two brothers who were getting ever so close, next thing I know I slam my hands turning the car to the right and crashing into a wall.

I started to get my sight back as I slowly opened the door and get out I walk to the front of the car and see Lifty and Shifty both were dead and I just smiled and grabbed my note, and then finally started to read it.

_Nice Job Chelsie my dear, you have accomplished the first on the list, dealing with those two crooks…_

I looked I stopped smiling and started to think, _is Belize going to make me kill the whole town?_ I looked around and then back at the note…

_I knew they would steal this note so I wanted to let you know the alley way that Lifty and Shifty fence their stolen goods will have the next clue why is this straightforward well I know you are not too perceptive and where I hid it is in plain sight, but the true note will be when the other reads it._

_Love Belize_

I look at the note and started to think, _What the hell is his problem… Does he think I'm an idiot?_ I started to get a scowl going across my face as I did as the note said and I went to Lifty's Alley once I got there the note was in plain sight just like Belize said, I was a bit shocked Lifty nor Shifty saw this, but then again they probably thought it was an tax audit notice or something. I open this one up and I read it to myself.

_Then neck stclu isnth efryer athe dye ner_

_Love Belize_

I read this note over and over and I couldn't get it, but then I saw Sniffles messing around with the ant family he is always trying to catch and eat. I walk over to him and notice that the ants got a hold of his latest invention this time and were plotting to use it to kill him, so he was trying to steal it back.

"Hey Sniffles, Need help?" I ask he looks up a bit surprised and then responded "Yes that would be most helpful thank you, Chelsie." He smiled I couldn't help but give one as I walked over to the ant pile I grabbed a magnify glass and I set it up so the sun rays went through the glass and focused a ray in a slight spot on the mound. I heard the ants inside screaming that they were getting hot, I kept at it thought until the screaming stopped I started to dig in the ant mound and found the invention.

I pulled it from the mound the red light on it started to blink, Sniffles was looking at it, then started to look relieved, I was a bit worried I just handed it to him and went to cover myself. "Its okay Chelsie, its just a phone like module, I made to confuse people, the blinking light is just a message." I looked out from my hiding place and looked at Sniffles, he just smiled and pressed the button and then the speakers on the device crackled and we heard voices on it, they weren't the every day ones we heard, then we learned it was the ants.

After listening to the recorded messages for ten minutes I go over to Sniffles and figured he could use his genius mind to solve this note. He looked at it for a minute and started to think about reading the note fast as he could and when he read it out I finally understood what it said. "The next clue is in the diner." He said. "Thank you very much Sniffles, you really are a genius." I said he smiled and started to blush, I started to realize what I said and we both started to stare at each other with a bit awkward glances until I slowly started to inch my self away from him.

After we separated I ran as fast as I could down to the diner, I open the door and the smell of fresh made hamburgers was flowing in the place I go over to the counter and wait for the cashier to get back to the register. I sat and waited and waited, and then I saw Petunia was finally getting out of the kitchen.

"I am so sorry Chelsie, the kitchens been a mess for the last few days, I couldn't take it anymore I had to clean it." I just smiled, "Don't worry about it Petunia, I am just here for…" before I could finish my sentence. "I know Belize stopped by earlier he said you would be by around this time, and he said to have this burger specifically made for you." I grabbed the plate and looked at the burger Belize ordered for me, I take off the bun it was just a normal single patty cheeseburger, with mustard, ketchup, and Pickles. I then started to think… _Wait he knows I love onions… _I look at Petunia who seems busy with cleaning the cash register now.

"Hey Petunia…" I said "What?" was her response I just sighed "Mind if I go look in the bag of onions I think there maybe something in there for me." She looks around and notices there's another customer, "I'm sorry Chelsie, but I cant, at least not right now, unless you want a quick job?" I sighed again, I didn't want to do a job, but I want to see Belize and slap him now, for making me go through all this.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Petunia smiled, gave me the uniform I had to wear and then she took me into the storage where the ingredients were. "Just clean the ingredients" I smiled "Seems simple enough." She smiled and then walked off. I walked over to the onion bag I leaned over it I didn't see anything, I started to dig in the onions then I finally found the piece of paper with Belize's writing on it.

_Well this little adventure is near an end, but I do suggest you don't break and bend. You will understand soon enough first you need to do some stuff._

_Love Belize_

I started to get annoyed I went and did the cleaning the vegetables and the fruits and once that was done and they passed inspection from warden Petunia, I went home for the day, I went up to the door getting ready to open the door, but it wouldn't open I couldn't find my key, I looked around and couldn't find my hidden door key any where so I started to try and force the door open, it started to sway inside and out bending, then I started to think Belize planned this, I better not force the door open.

I sat outside the night, it was calm and peaceful, I walk over near the road and I just lay out on the grass and look up at the sky and waited for anything, but I didn't know what I was to wait for, then I hear the door open up and Belize started to walk outside with his hands behind his back, I was surprised I sat and waited to see what he was going to give me, but then I saw Lumpy walk out of the house. I was shocked I ran up to the door as fast as I could and looked inside.

All around there was body parts all around the house, the walls was flowing with blood and then I turned around and saw Belize getting in a police car and Lumpy was about to drive away, I started to look a bit upset as I walk upstairs, I started to think. _What the fuck is Belize's problem. _I then go up to my room to rest from the exhausting day and on the bed I saw a note and a box.

_To my Dear Chelsie, I love you, but I am sorry that I can not stay, I have been having a few thoughts on my mind, I couldn't help but have you away from the house, I didn't want to hurt you, so I had to send you out, my ideals was just over whelming wanting me to do what you saw tonight, so you see my gift to you is your life, have fun and don't forget to live it how you want, Love Belize…_

_P.S. This is a ring I loved and wanted to give to you, but no one had the finger size you did, except for one and they didn't want to hand it over so sorry about the extra weight._

I open the box and he was right the ring was beautiful and worth killing to get, but I can do without the finger that was attached to it. I pulled the finger out and I slowly slid the ring on my finger and saw it was engraved to me, but it didn't say by whom. I smiled and then I read over the note the whole night not wanting to let the memory go.

**A/N Well it turned into that, it was supposed to be sweet, but my mind wasn't on sweet romance, and I wanted to get at least a one-shot for Chelsie, Ill update and change to make sweet later, but until then I don't know what to say about this one…**


End file.
